dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Height = 5'4" (164 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)|Address = West City (Formerly) Spencer House}} Julia (ジョリア, Joria) is the Human caring wife of Daniel Spencer and loving mother of David and James. She's also the mother-in-law of Mary, the paternal grandmother of Doris, Maria, Haylie, Marcus and Shaun, and great-grandmother of Zesmond, Alyson, Nathaniel, Kayla, Melissa, Michelle, Tommy, Alissa, Tyler, Lucy, Matthew, Goku Jr. and Marie. Appearance Julia is the beautiful, young woman of a very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has black eyes, fair skin complexion and long straight black hair. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Julia is a pure-hearted, peaceful, sweet, innocent, motherly, caring, native, mature, strong-willed, determined, gentle and kindhearted person. She is easy going and always help others and peolpe. She sweet and always train her students with comfort from Master Roshi and Grandpa Gohan from her past, at the same time, not spoiling her sons. Whenever she is angry, everyone goes to their hiding place until her flame burns out. She becomes real scary when she angry. In her childhood, Julia was a headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn girl. According to Master Roshi, Puar and Oolong, Julia was also talkative and tomboyish girl. She's strict sometimes but mostly easy going. She becomes easily lost in thoughts. She gentle and emotionally sensitive. She have many friends and loved ones but she tends to keep herself alone sometimes. Julia was very level-headed and cheerful with a noticeable sassy side to her. Despite her calm and kind nature, she retained her quick temper from childhood and occasionally lashed out violently at others if they angered her, something that even she finds off-putting. Biography Background Julia is born on August 15 of Age 679. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga She's mentioned by Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku She's Power Manga and Anime Julia is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities Equipment Video Games Appearances Julia is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Julia and Daniel vs. Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu Trivia * Julia's name means Japanese name means (ジョリア or Joria) is in French Baby Names the meaning of the name Julia is: Youthful. * In Greek Baby Names the meaning of the name Julia is: Downy. Hairy. Derived from the clan name of Roman dictator Gaius Julius Caesar. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Julia is: Young. The feminine form of Julius. A character in Shakespeare's play 'Two Gentlemen of Verona'. * In Shakespearean Baby Names the meaning of the name Julia is: Two Gentlemen of Verona' A lady of Verona, beloved of Proteus. * In Swedish Baby Names the meaning of the name Julia is: Youth. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Julia is: Youthful. * It is pronounced joo-lee-AH, zhoo-lee-AH. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Julia is "youthful; Jove's child". Feminine of Julius. Used among the early Christians, but seldom found in the Middle Ages. Chef Julia Child; opera celebrity Julia Migenes; actresses Julia Ormond, Julia Roberts, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Julia Stiles. * It is a Latin name, and the meaning of the name Julianne is "youthful; Jove's child". Julianne is an alternate spelling of Julia (Latin): feminine of Julius. Julianne is also a form of Juliana (Latin). Gallery Rita Spencer is James's wife and Shawn's mother 2.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Film characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters